Hidden Agendas
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Another 'What if...' fic involving a Duke/Tanya romance. What if Duke hadn't really gone straight? What if he had a hidden agenda for joining the team? How far will Tanya go to get home again? Read and see...
1. She Didn't Suspect

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks, Disney has the rights. I lay claim to this fiction and the characters not mentioned in the animated series. It'd save me the trouble of hunting you down if you didn't plagiarize or sue me. Thanks.

****

A/N: Here it is so don't say I didn't warn ya…"In Captive Wings" (another fic I wrote), originally started out to be a darker fan fiction but I kind of lightened it up towards the end (which will be coming soon). In this fic (which will probably be raised to an R rating by the end), I'm not going to lighten up. I'm going to explore the darker side of Duke L'Orange the way I think he'd act if it weren't for going straight. The ducks are still on Earth and it's been over a year after their mission's started. This fic does NOT fit in with any of my timelines. It's just a little experiment I'm doing with an idea I've been kicking around for a while. I hope you enjoy the story…please don't flame me. I'll either get annoyed or ignore it. I do not want younger children reading this fic, hopefully they'll keep away from high ratings, I can't be there to make sure they don't click on the link.

**__**

Hidden Agendas

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

****

Part One: She Didn't Suspect

It's no secret that The Mighty Ducks all led their separate lives (except for maybe Wildwing and Nosedive) before the Saurian attack on Puckworld. Their whole world came crumbling down around them when the lizards blasted their homes, enslaved their families, and destroyed every last shred of dignity they had. 

Mallory McMallard was a promising officer, a top commando no less. She could have really gone places on Puckworld. But instead…she went to Earth.

No puck got past Wildwing Flashblade, faster than lightening before the net one would be hard pressed to find a better goalie anywhere. Things took a turn for the worse when he met up with his best friend Canard shortly after Dragonous acquired Puckworld. He went from being a slave to those disreputable lizards, to becoming a slave to the sudden role of leader when Canard made the ultimate sacrifice for his team.

Grin Hardwing, probably the most serene duck on the planet. His wisdom didn't reach everyone he spoke to, but the teachings of his hockey master never left his enlightened soul. Think of all the players he might've trained…had he not followed the path of a hero.

Nosedive Flashblade, the guy didn't originate from a bad gene pool, that's for sure. Rebellious and zany he was sure to be the life of the party wherever he went. No one handled a puck like the young hockey maniac. And he might've made a career out of the talent, but…_Baby Bro_ wasn't about to let Wing have all the fun.

Able to set the timer on a VCR, invent mind-blowing weapons, and hack into any computer system she chose, Tanya Vanderflock could've gone just about anywhere. Scientist, mathematician, medical expert, and mysterious hacker, what she lacked in feminine quality she more than made up for in smarts. Which left her to wonder…was joining the Resistance really the smartest decision she could've made?

Now in a team of heroes and heroines, even one as diverse as this bunch, it has to strike one as at least a bit peculiar that the most notorious jewel thief on Puckworld would hold a position. What? The guy just waltzes up to the Resistance, declares he wants to go straight, and is automatically trusted? Is Duke L'Orange, who holds the title 'Greatest Thief Of All', _really_ a changed duck? Perhaps the leader of The Brotherhood of the Blade still retains a bit of larceny? And if so…perhaps his motives aren't fueled solely by chivalry and an honors code. Maybe he has a_ hidden agenda._

******

From his stance by the Migrator Duke couldn't help but drift away in his thoughts while his teammates (all but Tanya and Nosedive) clued in Klegghorn about the latest jewel robbery they'd busted. The rookies had been going about the heist all wrong. First up, they forgot about a lookout. Guys just gettin' into the trade should always have someone watchin' their backs. Next, they hadn't bothered to wear gloves, talk about your rookie mistakes. Fingerprints everywhere! No wonder they were so easy to bust. It made a pro sick to think about it.

Then another thought entered the dark depths of his mind. One that had been presenting itself to the mysterious mallard a lot lately. _It's been over a year since ya left on this mission. What's the hold up Duke? Lost yer touch? Just remember what'cha really came for…the mob won't wait forever._ Shaking his head he banished the taunting reminder. He hadn't lost his nerve, he was just biding his time. Waiting for just the right moment, then he'd make his move. The others would never see it comin'.

Glancing over his right shoulder he spotted Nosedive fidgeting around impatiently while the others rambled on with Cleghorn in the police station. What ever happened to tying up the lawbreakers and leavin'?!

"Man! I'm gonna miss Bernie's Cartoon Marathon if they don't hurry it up in there!" Dive exclaimed. The kid was addicted to that wacked out show. Sad really.

"Relax Nosedive, I set the timer recording myself. You won't miss a minute." Tanya said calmly from Duke's other side.

"Yeah," Nosedive whined, "but think of all the commercials taking up space on my tape!"

Rolling her eyes Tanya sighed in exasperation, deciding not to bother arguing with the big baby. Duke took the opportunity to test out some of his trade moves.

Sliding a bit closer, so that their hips were touching, he snuck an arm around her shoulder. With a sly smile he gazed up into the stars, "Nice night for star gazin' huh?"

Ignoring his advances, perhaps thinking such behavior second nature to Duke, Tanya glanced up and shrugged, "Actually, it's a little cloudy for gawking at the stars tonight. You can barely make out the constellations."

Nosedive snickered from behind Duke and made the sound of a bombshell going off. _If I weren't tryin' to be such a gentlemen tonight I'd deck that kid._

Turning back to Tanya he felt the slight pressure on his arm ease off as she darted away to Mallory who had just come stomping down the stone steps. "I HATE thieves." she grunted to her friend.

Tanya merely laughed and followed her into the Migrator. "I don't really think you're high on their list of favorites either." 

"That's for sure." Duke muttered, following the two ducks inside.

"Hey Bro!" Dive shouted as the other two ducks tromped down the steps, "I vote next time we shove the crooks through the return slot and motor home!"

"Bernie the Bear Marathon?" Wing asked wearily of Grin.

"Yep." Grin nodded. "I'm not worried. Tanya set the timer for me."

__

If it's not one it's both. Wildwing groaned to himself. "Alright everyone," he announced upon entering the vehicle, "let's call it a night and head back to The Pond."

Duke took his seat next to Mallory at the controls. Sometimes they switched stations and he was next to Tanya. Unfortunately for him, tonight was not one of those times.

******

Upon reaching The Pond each duck filed out and went to their separate bunks. Duke lingered in the hall a while waiting for a nightly event that he'd grown accustomed to. It didn't take long before he heard the swish of a door sliding open. Tanya's door. 

She was heading back into her lab. The one place where the scientist felt she had a little time to herself. The others would occasionally drop by to sneak a peak at her latest inventions or complain about something not working. But other than that, the lab was Tawny's sanctuary. 

Tanya didn't even bother prying her eyes from the circuit board she was working on as her most frequent visitor entered the lab. "Hi Duke. I take it you're not ready to turn in either?"

"Nah, you and me, we're just a couple of night owls." he blew off the question. Easing his way over to her he decided to try his moves again. Maybe add a pinch more style this time.

"Guess so." Tanya answered, not really into the conversation. 

Her obliviousness made it easy for the thief to sneak closer. Standing behind her he leaned over her shoulder, pretending to be interested in what she was doing. His hands fell over hers as his beak curved around her neck. "New project?"

"Huh?" the close contact was starting to get to Tanya, even though she was certain that this was just Duke's way. "Um…no. I'm just making a few repairs on this before…"

Duke's hands traveled up her arms sending chills down her spine and silencing the blonde. "You gonna be long with this sweetheart?"

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief as he drew his beak nearer to hers Tanya fought the oncoming shivers and answered, "U-uh maybe? Did you need me to fix something?"

His breath warmed her neck while the rest of her body was covered in goose bumps. Pulling her back against him he replied, "I'll let ya disassemble my saber to get some time alone with ya angel."

__

Okay…this isn't making ANY sense! Tanya told herself. _Why the heck would Duke L'Orange be flirting with me?! I mean, he may be a lady's man but COME ON, Mallory's room is right down the hall for cryin' out loud!_

"We're alone now." the words escaped her beak before she could realize what they might lead him to think.

"C'mon Tanya," Duke's smile served to ease the tension a little, "I can't have ya all to myself when you're workin'."

Before Duke could suggest taking the matter to another room an irritated voice cried from the hallway, "TANYA! THIS STUPID DRYER'S SPARKING AGAIN!"

__

Not now Mallory! the glare in Duke's eye seemed to shout. The red headed duck came through the door just as Duke reluctantly released Tanya from his tightening embrace.

She didn't even bother to ask what Duke was doing there. He was always hanging around the lab, or in the garage, when he wasn't off doing who knows what somewhere in Anaheim.

__

I'm never gonna get anywhere with her now. Duke admitted. Realizing the night was shot he turned and headed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Mallory scoffed when the door slid shut.

"I have no idea." Tanya partially lied. While he'd made his intentions pretty clear, she couldn't figure out what on Earth would possess him to flirt with her over Mallory. Heck, she'd expect him to chase down some human model or even a measly hockey fan before coming onto her.

No longer interested in what was bugging the gray duck Mallory held up the malfunctioning electronic. "How the heck am I supposed dry my hair without frying myself? I knew I should've went for the cheaper model."

__

Actually, I'm the one who told you not to spend that extra ten bucks for the cordless blow-dryer. Tanya laughed recalling the shopping trip Mal had dragged her on. "Just use mine for tonight. I need something else to keep me busy tonight anyway."

"Why so eager to stay cooped up in this lab?" Mallory asked. Glad that Tanya had offered her the use of her dryer. That would save her a seriously bad hair day in the morning.

Unwilling to discuss what had just taken place between her and Duke, Tanya changed the subject, "You know if you wait much longer your hair's gonna air dry and curl up."

Feeling her damp hair Mallory cringed, "Great, and Phil's making us do three photo shoots tomorrow!"

The door slid shut again leaving Tanya alone in the lab. Her nerves were unsettled now. She almost wished Mallory would come back in with a broken curling iron or something. Anything to keep her mind off of what had occurred just moments ago with Duke. Maybe it was just a joke or something? Maybe there was a full moon out tonight? That made people act crazy, right? Maybe she was losing her mind?!

Duke wasn't going to pull a stunt like that again. It was a one time deal. The subject probably wouldn't even come up between them again. That was a surprisingly saddening thought. 

Picking up the screwdriver she went back to work on the circuit board. She'd just have to put this night behind her. Duke was a teammate and nothing more. And for all his weird little quirks, like pet names and shameless flattery, he was a pretty decent guy. Besides, they had a mission, what could be more important than that?

________________________________________________________________________

*To be honest, I'm not sure when I'll update this. It's all in my head for now. Review if you'd like. This is just something I'm trying out. Thanks for reading this far.*


	2. Making Another Pass

**__**

Hidden Agendas

Part Two: Making Another Pass

"You're not getting any younger," Ricochet stated from the darkened doorway.

"You're no spring chicken yourself." the figure within answered.

"I meant no disrespect." Ricochet rapidly explained, "It's just…well, you know the rules. You made most of them. To ensure the continuation of The Brotherhood we must have someone to pass your blade to, along with the role as leader."

The intense red glow from behind the eye patch of the second duck dimmed somewhat, "Yeah, but it ain't exactly easy to go out there and find someone to pledge yer heart and soul to. Especially when all they see is money and power. What I need is a girl who thinks nothing of that stuff. No money, no power, just me."

"But everyone knows you're the most notorious jewel thief on Puckworld." Ricochet reminded him, "There's not a duck on the planet that isn't aware of how much you're worth. And The Brotherhood of the Blade is a mob that most any duck would give their right arm to be a part of."

"Or their right eye?" Duke glared.

Ricochet fell silent for a moment. Sighing he decided to continue the conversation, the other members had unanimously decided that Duke HAD to pick someone, and soon. When you're a member of The Brotherhood, it's common knowledge that each day could be your last. They couldn't risk the whole society crumbling simply because their leader was too picky to find someone to create an heir with. Handing down the top ranking position via bloodline was the only way to ensure that a power struggle wouldn't break out for Duke's position once he became unable to lead. Whether it be by old age, handicap, or death.

"Look L'Orange, no one's trying to force you to commit to anyone here," Ricochet searched for the appropriate words, words that wouldn't result in him losing a limb. "We're just concerned about the future of The Brotherhood."

"Hey, let me worry about the future of The Brotherhood. I am it's founder after all." Duke was getting frustrated, he did worry about what could happen if he waited too long to chose a wife but at the same time, he refused to marry solely out of necessity. It just wasn't like him.

Ricochet's patience was wearing thin, he made a mental note to carve a new naval for whoever had volunteered him for this little chat. "Duke! We need another leader in the waiting. You're not even MARRIED yet! Isn't there anyone? Anyone at all?!"

Instead of meeting Ricochet's demanding gaze Duke's eyes fell to the floor. He seemed to be recalling something---or someone.

"L'Orange?" Ricochet lifted an eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"Nobody." Duke answered walking deeper into his moonlit chamber.

Ricochet wasn't given up, not when he'd finally caught a break. "A fellow thief perhaps?"

"Nah," Duke wished his lackey would go away. He really didn't wanna discuss this. "A scientist, she's on the news sometimes. I--uh--bumped into her once."

That wasn't entirely true. He'd come across her alright, just never spoken to her. He was sizing up a jewelry store for a heist that night when she caught his eye. She wasn't in the best of moods at the time. Muttering something about how her boss was a slave driver and what she wouldn't give to be rid of some guy that was bugging her at work.

Then she'd glanced around, Duke was the only duck that seemed to be paying any attention but she didn't seem to mind. Pulling her lavender headband out of her hair she shook it down just below her shoulders. Then she removed her glasses and the shirt to her power suit revealing a tight fitting light blue tank top. Her pants were still a bit baggy but it was obvious from the curves above her belt that she was much slimmer than she appeared with her lavender suit on. Duke guessed she dressed that way to avoid cat calls and other such irritations from whoever that jerk at her job was.

A vehicle pulled up and another duck with red hair called out to her, "Hey Tanya! Come on, we're gonna be late for Emery's big gig down at Shellshock!"

"Gimme a minute," the blonde had replied, tossing her glasses and shirt in the backseat and darting into the alley.

Duke struggled to prevent himself from whistling as this _Tanya_ rushed back out in a pair of black denim jeans that must've been hidden beneath her lavender pants. They too were considerably snug, but not too revealing like the ones most of the bar girls he was used to wore. No, this was a classy dame. And his heart skipped a beat as he watched her speed away with her friend whose name he later learned was Ruby.

She was on the news again that night talking about some new cleaner burning fuel that she and her fellow lab techs had invented. Duke recognized her instantly and did a little self-motivated background search. With his sources he was able to figure out that she was the top scientist, and probably the best undiscovered hacker, on Puckworld. _Nice, just my type._ He'd thought before learning that she'd soon be departing with a group of ducks called The Resistance to overthrow Dragonaus, an evil lizard that had recently conquered their world. Well, most of it. The crime world was still mostly unchanged, thus The Brotherhood still went about their thieving business, one way or another.

Since most of the museums and jewelry stores had been raided by the drones The Brotherhood had gradually starting fighting Dragonaus. No one conquered their territory!

That's when he got an offer from Canard, the leader of The Resistance, that he couldn't refuse. No time like the present to inform his boys about his plan. After all, they were askin'.

"Alright Ricochet, this is how it is." Duke began.

Ricochet braced himself, his instincts told him this was gonna be one of L'Orange's famously drawn out plans.

"I'm join' up with this mysterious Resistance team that everybody keeps talkin' about." Duke waited for that bit of information to sink in before he continued. "An' when I come back…I won't be alone."

"Does this mean-"

"Yeah," Duke grinned with a glint of mischief in his eye, "I'll be sportin' a new piece of jewelry, a wedding band."

******

Duke's flashback ended as he lay across his bed staring up at the metallic ceiling. Holding his hand before his face he noted the ringless finger. _Oh boy, I really stuck my webbed foot in my mouth that time._

But no, he couldn't give up. No doubt Ricochet and the others were still holding him to his word. The rule was clear, until Duke was proven dead, he was still the leader. And that held him to the obligation of finding a wife and ensuring the future of his mob. Ugh, this was beginning to sound like a monarchy.

Why'd he have to be so caught up in the way things were done centuries ago? When there was a code of honor among thieves? When love wasn't just a one night stand?

He had a way home, but it would only transport two. He needed Tanya to say yes before they could go back. But how to convince her?

That same mischievous spark appeared in his eye as he recalled Tanya once mentioning to him how homesick she was. How she just wished she could go home. Well, that could be arranged…but everything had its price.

******

Drake One displayed a map of the city as Tanya placed red points near each location where the team had discovered the Raptor over the past year. Maybe there'd be a pattern? Even if there wasn't, at least she'd look busy. She'd done a pretty good job so far of keeping Duke out of her thoughts all morning, hopefully it would last. It wasn't going to be the first time her hopes were dashed…

"Hiya angel." a familiar accented voice chimed as the elevator doors slid open.

"Oh…um…hi Duke." she fumbled through an answer.

Smirking Duke walked over and leaned against the supercomputer, "Plotting out ol' Draggy's hideouts?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Not a bad idea." he casually glanced back at the screen, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…you?"

"Like a baby." Duke winked down at the confused blonde, "Plenty of sweet dreams."

Tanya felt her cheeks go redder than the dots on the screen. "Um, the others got roped into doing some photo shoots today. They should be back by noon."

__

Looks like my luck's improving. Duke chuckled to himself. "So I guess it's just us then huh?"

"Looks like it." much more of this and she'd break out into a sweat.

Sliding closer with his hands in his pockets he spoke again, "Maybe now's a good time for you and me to catch up on a few things sweetheart."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, I know a lot about your personality and all just from spending time here on Earth with ya. But frankly, your past is a mystery to me. What was your life back on Puckworld like?"

Tanya looked at him with a mixture of suspicion and bewilderment. "You wanna know about my life before I joined the team?"

"Sure, I mean, ya know a bunch of stuff about mine, courtesy of that rat Falcone. So why shouldn't I know a little about yours?" Duke feigned innocence.

__

Okay, that makes sense. I guess. Tanya relented. "Not much to tell. I worked at Duck Tech Industries ever since I graduated from Puckworld University with my friend and lab partner Ruby Dunshap. As for where I lived, not much to it either. Just a one bedroom apartment in the middle of town. Nothing fancy, just big enough for me and Ruby's son Birin. She uh, dropped him off before her late night shifts so I could baby-sit. Her husband worked the late shift too for a while after they had him. It was just my way of helping them out. Me and Ruby are like sisters, ya know?"

__

Experience with kids, not bad. Can I pick em_ or what? _Duke decided to play his card. "Ya must really miss the little guy. Sounds like him and Ruby were the only company ya had."

"No, I had other friends." Tanya was starting to fell that familiar pang of loneliness set in. "It's just, Ruby was my best friend, and Birin looked up to me like his favorite aunt or something. Sometimes I just wonder what they're up to. How Puckworld's rebuilt itself?"

"Yeah, that would be nice to know." Duke agreed, "I mean, The Brotherhood wasn't just a mob of the most skilled thieves on Puckworld. To me, they were family. It'd sure be nice to know how life's been treatin' em."

Tanya smiled, "I'd say Falcone's seen better days."

Laughing Duke replied, "Frankly, I couldn't care less about that traitor. As far as I'm concerned, the worst thing about The Brotherhood is how long it took us to kick the jerk out."

"So why did you finally decide to…uh…kick him out?"

"The backstabber was gunning for my role as leader." Duke answered, "Me and a couple of the boys found out about a plan he had to usurp me, the dirty rat, and managed to turn the tables on him before he got his shot in."

"You mean he tried to-" alarm flashed in Tanya's eyes.

Duke noted the worried look on her face, "Yeah, but not to worry sweetheart. No one outsmarts Duke L'Orange, master thief."

A smile crept over her face again, "Boy, confidence isn't one of your problems is it?"

"Nah, I just got one problem now." Duke responded looking Tanya straight in the eyes, "And she keeps evading me."

Tanya felt as though a swarm of butterflies had been set loose in her stomach. Rising up out of her chair she faced him, "Um Duke, it's not that I don't like your or anything it's just that I---I don't know, this is kinda of sudden."

"Some of the best things in life just spring themselves on ya," Duke remarked taking Tanya's bill in his hand and gently pulling her in for a kiss.

At a loss for what to say or do Tanya simply let him pull her forward, his beak puckering as she closed her eyes. A chill ran down her spine as their beaks touched. Now she knew what they meant by sparks flying!

Her knees weakened as he deepened the kiss, she was glad when he slid an arm around her back, maybe now she wouldn't hit the floor when she fainted.

Duke felt Tanya's arms go around his neck and placed his free hand behind her head. He couldn't resist, slowly he slipped off her headband and ran his hand through her long blonde hair as it fell below her shoulders. This was better than he could've ever imagined.

Neither duck noticed as the doors to the elevator slid open revealing the team's manager, Phil Palmfeather, and four utterly embarrassed ducks.

"And if I never see another box of Kooky Crispies as long as I live it'll be too soon!" Nosedive was grumbling.

Mallory shrieked when she saw her best friend in the arms of a lowdown jewel thief, who she still wasn't convinced had fully reformed. "TANYA?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER LOVIN' MIND?!?!"

Wildwing and Grin exchanged looks. Without a word Wing hit the down button on the elevator and the doors closed hiding the strange and unexpected scene.

________________________________________________________________________

*Hehehe…I'm so mean to poor Mal sometimes. I must be part Nosedive or somethin'. Well, review everybody and let me know how ya liked this chapter. Like I said, I've got no idea when I'll update this fic again. But keep your eyes open!*


	3. Tactical Maneuvers

**__**

Hidden Agendas

Part Three: Tactical Maneuvers

Tanya was ready to crawl under Drake One after Mallory's reaction to the kiss she and Duke were caught sharing. Why had she allowed him to kiss her anyway? Did she really have a thing for the ex-thief?

"That was…embarrassing." she muttered.

"I thought it felt kind of nice myself." Duke remarked.

Tanya blushed, "Yeah, until we got an audience."

"Never mind her," Duke laughed, "she thinks I'm a bad influence on you. All that really matters though, is what you think angel."

"I guess," Tanya went back over to Drake One to finish plotting out the previous locations of the Raptor, "but I don't even know what I think. I mean, this is just happening so fast. I had no idea that you, ya know, liked me."

"Tanya," Duke walked over and knelt down by the confused blonde, "I love you."

Gulping she stared into his soft brown eye, "You, l-love me?"

Duke nodded, "Always have, always will."

"Wow," Tanya couldn't think of anything else to say. _He loves me??_

Leaning in for another kiss Duke allowed his beak to mold with Tanya's until they were both locked together once more in a passionate embrace.

Tanya's heart rate increased and she was happy to be sitting otherwise her knees would've buckled. Whatever had caused Duke to suddenly act this way, she was grateful.

"Um…" she searched for the appropriate words as they gently parted, "…that was, amazing."

Duke smiled, she was so beautiful, especially when she was speechless. "Glad you liked it sweetheart. There's plenty more where that came from."

__

I hope so. Tanya thought, "W-what made you decide to tell me all this now? I mean, I had no clue that you felt this way about me."

Running his hand alongside her cheek Duke answered without completely giving himself away, "Just thought it was time to get this off my chest. You've had me spellbound for years. And it's not always easy to put into words what ya feel, especially when your past keeps getting in the way of the future you wanna have with someone."

Duke neglected to mention that his past was still very much reality in the present. He never gave up a life of crime, he still lead the Brotherhood, and he intended to make Tanya his second in command. Not to mention his wife and mother of their heir.

But springing information like that on a girl wasn't exactly the best way to win her over. He loved Tanya far too much to risk her shunning him because of his lawless lifestyle.

He'd have to be crafty until he could win her over and lure her into his world. A world filled with larceny and old codes of honor among fellow thieves. A world where she would play a key role in preserving the villainous way of life.

His hands on hers Duke brought Tanya to a standing position and started leading her towards the elevator, "What say you and I take advantage of the moment and head out together for some fresh air? I doubt the others will follow now that they've caught us in the act."

Tanya's cheeks went bright red, "Duke, we were just kissing. And, uh, I don't know if we should be heading out in broad daylight like this, I mean, there's the media and Dragonaus could attack or…"

"C'mon Tanya," Duke had her in the elevator now and wasn't about to back down, "just a quick stroll around the park. We won't be long and the others can contact us on our coms if there's any trouble."

"Well," Tanya couldn't think of an argument for that so she agreed, "okay. But just a quick stroll. I mean, I've got a lot of work and stuff."

"You've got it angel." Duke smirked as the elevator doors slid shut.

******

It was a fairly nice day, the sun was out to warm the world below but the temperatures stayed in the mid seventies. Hand-in-hand Duke and Tanya walked along the shore by a lake in a park near the center of town. It was a beautiful day with a great view and few others out in the park to pay them much mind. Being two alien ducks in a human's world that was often a problem.

Duke was gazing at Tanya and the way the rays of sunlight illuminated and danced across her blonde hair, which still hung down freely around her shoulders from where he had removed her headband.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered playfully in her ear.

Not used to getting such sincere compliments from a guy Tanya glanced off across the lake as she replied, "Thanks. You're uh…really handsome."

Letting her hand fall at her side Duke slid his arm around her shoulders. "It's a nice day for a walk. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Do you walk around here often?"

"Sometimes."

"When you're 'out'?" Tanya smirked recalling an excuse Duke often gave Wildwing as to why he was gone so much.

"You could say that." Duke grinned back. She was a cunning little minx, that was for sure. He liked that.

"So back on Puckworld, did you, ya know, have a lot of girlfriends?" Tanya tried to keep the conversation going.

"Not as many as you might think." he answered a little uneasily, "I'm kind of picky ya know? There was never the right girl. Guess you had plenty of fellas after you?"

"Not that many," Tanya sighed, "just a bunch of stuck up 'geniuses' that worked with me. I never really gave any of them the time of day."

"I know how that is."

Tanya smiled warmly at Duke, he was perfect for her. So kind and debonair, but honest and loyal. Or so she thought…

Duke moved his hand around on her shoulders and began twirling strands of her hair around his finger. "And how'd you get involved with the Resistance?"

"I guess you could say that my reputation was well known." she answered as a gentle breeze kicked up, "I was attacking those drones way before anyone else got the guts. Canard heard about me and my technological skills and recruited me for the team. What about you?"

"Same story as far as skills and reputation goes." he responded drawing her closer as he spoke, "My trade as a mob leader worried him a little but Canard came around and took me on as a member. I'm glad he did too." He smiled widely at Tanya as he said the last part.

__

Gotta give him points for flirtation. Tanya thought bashfully. "Yeah, I'm glad he did too. And I know we'll find him again. I mean, guys like Canard don't just stay lost forever. And Wildwing'll never give up the search."

"I'm sure he won't." Duke agreed. "Enough about that stuff though. It's in the past. Let's talk about us for a while sweetheart, and the future."

"What about us?"

__

May as well risk it. Duke figured, "Well, I'm not gettin' any younger ya know and the chances of us getting off this planet anytime soon are probably slim to none. I was just thinking about what I wanted to do with my life and all. Ya know, like fallin' in love, starting a family, that kind of stuff. Don't you ever think about it?"

"I guess so," Tanya cocked an eyebrow, "but I'm not too sure about where you're going with all this. I mean, you just told me that you loved me. I didn't think you were going to move ahead so fast."

"It's not that I'm trying to rush things angel, it's just, well…I've got some obligations and all back home. Stuff I'd rather not have to waste a lot of time worrying about. It would just help me to know what and all you were expecting outta life." Duke explained.

Tanya looked up at the clear blue sky and thought for a moment, the argument did have a certain amount of sense to it. "I don't know…I guess I want a family. And sure, love is important. I'm not really sure when or if we'll ever get back home so I'm kind of glad to have something with you here. It's just, I don't wanna rush things. This isn't a discussion I'd planned on having with you anytime soon."

Duke nodded, "Sorry I brought it up."

"Well, at least now we both know where we stand." she sighed. "I know my mother would be thrilled if I came back with a grandchild or two for her."

Duke grinned, "Sounds like I'd like her."

"You two would probably get along just fine." Tanya chuckled, "Never mind that you used to be a thief. Bring her back grandchildren and she'd love you for life!"

__

That's exactly what I plan to do. Duke pondered. "Can't wait to meet her."

"I hope you all get to meet my folks someday." Tanya sighed. She was beginning to realize how much she missed her family.

Noting the saddened tone of her voice Duke took the opportunity to mention his little 'secret', "What if someday was today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "just askin'. I mean, if you had the chance to go home, would you take it?"

"Psh, in a heartbeat!"

Grinning Duke continued, "And what if there was--oh say--a catch? Like you had to agree to committing to something…or someone?"

"Like what?" Tanya asked suspiciously, "Or who?"

"Never mind," Duke stared off into the sky, sure that he'd gotten the information he needed, "just wonderin'."

That uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Tanya's stomach again. Duke's arm gripped her tightly as they headed out of the park. Tanya was deep in thought about what Duke had been implying. Did he really have a way to return to Puckworld? Why hadn't he told the others about it? Why was he telling her now? And exactly what did he want in return?

The questions kept coming as Duke started whistling a tune next to her. Hailing a cab they both climbed in the backseat, Duke's arm still holding her close.

________________________________________________________________________

*And just what is Duke up to anyway? I'll reveal more in the next chapter. Tanya's suspicions just might be confirmed. I know this is a little fast paced, but a lot more suspense is coming. Don't forget to review. ^_^*


	4. Suspicion and Secrecy

**__**

Hidden Agendas

Part Four: Suspicion and Secrecy

The Pond was pretty quiet when Tanya and Duke arrived back from their outing. Wherever the others were they obviously weren't about to disturb them as Duke walked with Tanya towards the lab.

"I've been meaning to make some repairs on Mallory's puck launcher," she stated casually.

"She break another one?" Duke chuckled.

Tanya grinned activating the drill on her Omni Tool, "You two will never lay off each other will you?"

"Not likely." Duke answered sharply, "That duck'd have me behind bars the instant we got back to Puckworld if she could."

"Oh c'mon Duke," Tanya objected, "give Mallory a little more credit. She's an okay duck, you two just get under each others' feathers for some reason."

"The reason is that she has it out for me sweetheart." Duke insisted. "She's always bringing up the thievery thing and claiming I can't be trusted not to steal a stick of gum!"

"Shh…" Tanya cautioned unable to suppress a smile, "she'll hear you, then we will be in a mess."

"I wouldn't mind." Duke remarked cockily. "Let that military brat bring it on. Even if she is a lady, sometimes I'd wish her precious crush Wildwing would stand up and put her in her place. Ya ever notice how he _always_ seems to take her side? Even when he claims he isn't?"

Shaking her head Tanya continued her work, "Love makes you do crazy things I guess."

This comment brought Duke's mind back to their previous discussion. Sliding his arms between hers and leaning forward against her as she worked by the counter he replied, "Yeah, I guess it does. So…the day's still young. Got any plans angel?"

"I'll probably make a quick run by 'Lectric Land and pick up some components for our gear modifications." she responded nonchalantly.

Duke's heart sank. He'd been hoping to spend the day with his girl but _'Lectric Land_? A 'quick run' there lasted a good three hours when Tanya was the shopper. It was like the time Mallory drug him and the rest of the guys to The Anaheim Mall for some new summer wear. Their wardrobes hadn't exactly been equipped for Anaheim's warm weather…to their sad recognitions.

Groaning Duke recalled how he and the others had wound up carrying stacks of Mallory's purchases around for half the day. He sincerely hoped Tanya at least knew how to use a shopping cart instead of manual labor.

"Um…" _Oh boy_. "…mind if I come?" Duke offered reluctantly.

Tanya froze and put away her drill, "What? You mean you actually _want_ to come equipment shopping with me?"

"Y-yes." Duke forced the answer.

"Why?" Tanya almost burst out laughing at the pained look on his face. Like she was ever gonna be as bad a shopaholic as Mallory!

"I just wanna spend time with my girl, ya know?" Duke spoke with a slight twinge to his usually suave voice.

"Uh huh," Tanya smirked, "we just got back from a walk together. You don't have to make yourself come to 'Lectric Land with me, I know you're not into that scientific and mechanical stuff Duke."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm just as mechanically inclined as the next duck." he insisted, more to preserve his pride than to impress her.

"_Right_," Tanya laughed, "I remember how _mechanically inclined _you were when I made ya help me repair the Migrator after your little demolition derby."

Duke could only give a sheepish grin to this. Somehow he'd managed to put all the wheels on backwards. Tanya'd been caught between having a laugh riot and wanting to wring his neck when she noticed that glaring mistake.

__

Time to switch subjects, Duke thought to himself. "Uh, listen Tanya, if ya don't want me to go just say it. I'm a big mallard now, I can handle it if ya wanna be alone and all. It's okay. I've still got ya all night right?"

Though she wondered exactly what he meant by _all night_ Tanya felt a strong urge to stop him as he turned to leave, "Wait a minute Duke," he turned to face her, "you don't have to go, I mean, you can come to 'Lectric Land with me, if ya really want."

__

Like putty in my hands. Duke smirked walking back over to her and trapping her in a strong embrace, "It'd be a pleasure."

Sighing in a mixture of relief and confusion Tanya stared up at her oddly behaving teammate--and, wow--boyfriend. She still felt that this had all happened way too fast. And what was the rush anyway? Just like Duke had said earlier it wasn't likely that they'd be getting off this planet anytime soon. So why all the prompting and hastening in this relationship? What good could it do to hurry things?

__

Maybe he's just a fast paced kind of guy. a rational voice in Tanya's mind suggested, _It's not like you've got other offers on the table. Take it as it comes Tawny. If it's meant to be what's the sense in drawing all the formalities out?_

Agreeing with this inner voice Tanya laid her head beneath Duke's bill and let him run his hands along her back in a form of massaging. Glancing over at the counter she noted that she was nearly finished with the minor repairs necessary to get the weapon operational again. 

"I'll be ready to head out in ten minutes or so." she said as she halfheartedly freed herself from Duke's secure grip. "We should let the others know we're stepping out again I guess."

"Why, so Mal-Mal can give us one of those accusing stares of hers?" Duke sneered.

"Personal prejudices aside," Tanya remarked tightening the last of the screws on the compartment's lid, "we've still got a Saurian mission to thwart. The team needs to know where we are incase Dragonaus starts one of his dim-witted schemes again."

Relenting slightly Duke agreed and headed out to find Wildwing or one of the others while Tanya went to Mallory's room with the repaired weapon.

******

Tapping on the door she waited for Mallory to open up. "Mal, c'mon it's just me."

The door slid open and Mallory greeted Tanya happily, especially when she spotted her puck launcher. "You fixed it!"

"Duh, yeah! That's my job, I'm team tech," Tanya laughed, "that's what I do around here."

"Yeah," Mallory took the gun then stared at Tanya with green eyes full of concern.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I'm worried about you." she admitted.

"Me?" Tanya repeated, "Why?"

"Duke L'Orange, that's why." Mallory grimaced as she replied, "Tanya I don't like the way he's just suddenly moved in on you like this. It's very…suspicious."

"Oh brother not this again." Tanya mumbled and made a move to exit the room.

Mallory stepped forward and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Wait Tanya, I'm serious. I think he's up to something."

"Like when you thought he was out to steal all those big jewels?" Tanya questioned almost cynically. "And it just so happened that all he was trying to do was stop Falcone."

"He didn't go about it in the best way." Mallory reminded her.

"I've let that go," Tanya stated callously, "and it's time you did too. We're all teammates here Mallory. I trust Duke, he's never let me or any of us down. Why are you so quick to criticize him anyway?"

"I don't know. There's just---something about him, you know---it creeps me out. Like he's hiding something." Mallory replied hoping she didn't sound half as paranoid as she dreaded, "You'd think the guy had some hidden agenda for being here."

"Like what?!" Tanya demanded suddenly jumping to the offensive.

Mallory studied Tanya's angered features, "Look, I'm not trying to trash your boyfriend here Tawny. I know you wanna trust him. I've just got a bad feeling about this. I wouldn't be a good friend if I kept quiet about it."

"No, actually you'd be a great friend if you could just manage that!" Tanya snapped, a sudden rage swelling inside her, "Mallory, do me just one little favor okay?"

"What's that?" Mallory asked wincing.

"**STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS**!" and with that Tanya spun on her heel and marched out the door.

Shaking her head Mallory sighed, "I hope you're right about him Tanya, I really do."

________________________________________________________________________

*Okay, I've finally posted another chapter. Thank you late night muse! LOL. Please read and review so I can get a feel for how many are still interested in this fanfiction. Thanks to all who've already reviewed. I appreciate it and hope you'll continue.*


End file.
